Love for the Wild Tiger
by Kuroko-Hinako
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seandainya Kuroko punya kakak perempuan? Dan kakaknya itu jago main basket juga?/"Watashi wa Kuroko Hinako desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san!"/"Dia ini nee-sanku."/Hening sejenak./"EEHHH!"/Kagami x OC, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek... rated T 'cause some of Hinako's swearing. don't own the picture
1. A Mysterious Girl

**Ohayo minna~ :D**

**GYAA! Maafkan Sanae-chan karena bukannya ngapdet fic yang lain, Sanae-chan malah bikin fic baru! TAT**

**Di fic KuroBas-ku yang pertama ini, aku masukin OC-ku, Kuroko Hinako. Dia ini kakaknya Kuroko, tapi cuman beda beberapa bulan.**

**Okeh, semua keterangan tentang OC-ku yang cantik ada di akhir chapter ini. Silahkan scroll ke bawah kalau mau lihat.**

**Baiklah, kita mulai saja fic ancur ini. -_-'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It's just too sad... **

Seorang gadis berambut hitam melangkah keluar dari _airport_. Sambil mengerek koper coklatnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Benar-benar deh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "ternyata Jepang nggak berubah banyak ya."

Angin berembus lembut, membuat syal merah di lehernya berkibar di belakangnya. Sang gadis sejenak memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang serasa menggelitik wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang," gadis itu membuka matanya yang berwarna _cyan_ gelap, "hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggal, dan menemui _otouto_-ku."

**-**uzumakiheiress**-**

Gadis tadi sekarang ada di Seirin High, tempat adiknya bersekolah. Tapi anehnya, si gadis ini terlihat sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Aku sudah capek-capek ke sini, tapi klub basket Seirin malah ke Kaijou!" makinya kesal.

Sambil meneruskan perjalanannya ke Kaijou, gadis itu masih menggumamkan kata-kata 'suci'nya. Sesekali dia menendang tanah di bawahnya.

"Kuharap pertandingan Seirin dan Kaijou belum dimulai, kalau nggak perjalananku ini sia-sia!" gerutunya sambil melangkah masuk ke gedung Kaijou High.

**-**uzumakiheiress**-**

"Oh?"

Begitu si gadis melangkah masuk ke dalam lapangan basket Kaijou, ia bisa melihat dua tim yang kelihatannya sudah memulai pertandingan.

'Tunggu, kenapa mereka cuma memakai setengah lapangan?' pikirnya bingung. Tetapi begitu ia melihat wajah kesal dari tim Seirin, sang gadis langsung mengerti.

'Mereka meremehkan Seirin ternyata,' pikir gadis itu, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mata _dark cyan_-nya kemudian menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi.

'Itu Tetsu-_otouto_...' pikirnya, 'siapa ya cowok di samping dia? Dia keren juga.'

Sementara itu, Kagami tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, tadi aku cuma merasa ada yang membicarakanku."

Kuroko diam saja, tapi mata birunya sedari tadi mengamati seseorang dari balik tembok.

'Siapa? Rasanya aku kenal, dan kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?' tanya Kuroko dalam hati sambil terus mengamati orang itu. Ia berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas, tapi jaraknya dengan orang itu terlalu jauh.

Sementara itu, gadis tadi masih terus mengamati keadaan di lapangan.

'Jadi ini cuma _practice match_?' batinnya kecewa. 'Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ini akan jadi lebih dari sekadar_ practice match_...'

Gadis itu harus menahan tawanya ketika Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection_-nya, bahkan sebelum memulai pertandingan.

'Astaga, muka tim Kaijou lucu sekali!' pikirnya, menahan tawanya yang terancam akan keluar, 'tapi ini belum apa-apa dibandingkan nanti...'

Ia melihat saat pertandingan bahkan belum setengah jalannya, tapi cowok berambut merah tinggi itu sudah merusak salah satu ring basket di sana.

'Uwooh! _Dunk_ yang bagus!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati, 'cowok itu keren sekali!' Ia menangkup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah sedikit keributan tadi, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Gadis itu melihat tim Kaijou menambah satu anggotanya lagi.

'Jadi itu Kise Ryouta, eh? Tetsuya bilang dia punya kemampuan meng-_copy_ gerakan lawan hanya dalam sekali lihat...' pikiran gadis itu terputus ketika pekikan dari cewek-cewek lain yang menonton pertandingan itu memekakkan telinganya.

'Sial! Tidak bisakah mereka mengecilkan suara mereka sedikit?!' keluhnya, 'aku tahu Kise itu model sekaligus pemain _Generation of Miracles_, tapi... tidak bisakah mereka lebih tenang?'

Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke pertandingan yang berlanjut.

'Oh... ternyata benar... pemain _Generation of Miracles_... benar-benar tangguh...' pikirnya ketika gadis itu melihat Kise berhasil meng-_copy_ _dunk_ cowok tinggi tadi.

Ia melihat Kuroko tampak berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai ketua tim Seirin.

'_Timeout_...? Mmm... yah, kulihat-lihat cowok tinggi tadi sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan... _overheated_.'

Gadis itu dengan sabar menunggu hingga _timeout_ berakhir.

'Ahh... sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemui Tetsu sekarang... tapi masa aku muncul tiba-tiba dalam keadaan tegang seperti ini?' pikir gadis itu, 'yosh! Sabarlah, Hinako, kau harus sabar...'

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Gadis itu –Hinako- melihat sedikit demi sedikit Seirin mulai mengejar Kaijou.

'Yosh, yosh! Dengan ini, cepat atau lambat Seirin pasti menang...!' pikirnya.

Hinako hampir memekik panik sewaktu Kise (secara tidak sengaja) membuat kepala Kuroko berdarah.

'B*ng*at!' makinya, 'cih, sial! Awas saja nanti, kau tidak akan selamat Kise Ryouta!' aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

'Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya suhu disini jadi dingin ya?' pikir semua orang di sana.

'Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan buruk...' pikir Kise sambil berkeringat dingin.

Setelah sedikit _timeout_, pertandingan dilanjutkan, tanpa Kuroko.

'_Well_, harus kuakui, skill para _senpai_... lumayan...'

Ia melihat ketika waktu makin sempit, dan Kuroko kembali ke lapangan. Pertandingan terus dilanjutkan...

...dan berakhir dengan kemenangan tim Seirin. 100 – 98.

'Diakhiri dengan _dunk_... cowok itu keren sekali...' pikir Hinako dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'Ah... karena pertandingan sudah berakhir, lebih baik aku menemui Tetsu-_otouto_!' pikirnya ketika melihat kedua tim sudah memasuki ruang ganti.

**-**uzumakiheiress**-**

"_Gomennasai_, tapi bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko itu sukses membuat pelatih tim Seirin –Aida Riko- kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Aku hanya mau... menghirup udara segar. Sebentar saja," jawab Kuroko.

Aida tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah," katanya kemudian.

Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti Kaijou.

Kuroko sampai di luar gedung Kaijou. Ia diam di sana sebelum mata birunya melirik ke arah salah satu tembok.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana," katanya pada orang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok itu, "keluarlah."

'Orang' yang dipanggil tadi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia keluar.

"Kasar sekali kau, _otouto_," Kuroko membelalakkan matanya melihat orang yang sekarang teridentifikasi sebagai seorang gadis, "beginikah caramu menyapa _nee-san_mu sendiri?"

Kuroko terdiam, matanya masih terbelalak menatap gadis itu sebelum ia memanggil nama orang itu dengan gagap.

"H-Hinako... _onee-san_..."

**TBC**

**Fic ini jelek sekali ya...? Kalau iya, maafkan Sanae-chan karena Sanae-chan baru kali ini nonton dan bikin fic KuroBas.**

**Pertama saya nonton KuroBas, saya langsung jatuh cinta sama anime ini! ^^ Nggak biasanya saya jatuh cinta sama anime dengan tema **_**sport**_**.**

**Hehehe... di chap berikutnya, Hinako bakal ketemu sama Bakagami! w Sebelumya, saya mohon bantuan dari readers untuk memberikan saran-saran pada saya gimana caranya supaya Hinako bisa PDKT sama Kagami, dan sebaliknya. Karena sebenarnya saya sangat tidak bisa bikin fic dengan tema roman. T-T**

**Silakan ketik saran, kritik, flame (moga-moga yang ini ga ada ya...), atau apapun itu! Semua saran kalian akan diterima selagi tidak mengganggu jalan cerita dan diungkapkan dengan bahasa yang sopan~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Seperti yang saya janjikan, ini dia profile Kuroko Hinako!**

**Kuroko Hinako**

**Kakaknya Kuroko, tapi cuma beda beberapa bulan. Umurnya 16 tahun. Lahir tanggal 13 Oktober. Mulai suka basket waktu masih SD, pas dia ga sengaja nonton NBA di TV. Jago berantem, sedikit **_**over-protective**_** sama Kuroko. Dia pindah ke Inggris pas dia masuk SMP, terus balik ke Jepang pas dia SMA. Warna rambutnya hitam panjang. Warna matanya sama kaya Kuroko, cuma lebih gelap sedikit. Tingginya 173 cm, beratnya rahasia ^^**

_**Special skill**_** nya: **

_**Dunk **_**(ga sekuat Kagami)**

_**Misdirection **_**(ga sekuat Kuroko)**

_**Reflection**_** (**_**skill **_**Hinako yang paling kuat. Hinako bisa nge-**_**shoot**_** bola dengan cara mantulin bola ke lantai dengan keras. Akurasi: 100%)**

_**Zone **_**(Kuroko bilang kalau Hinako lagi serius banget, atau lagi **_**bad mood**_**, bisa lebih kuat dari Aomine sama Kagami)**

_**Passive skill**_**:**

**Refleks bagus**

**Tenang di saat-saat paling sempit sekalipun**

_**Three-pointer shoot**_** (Akurasi: 85%).**

**Kalau manggil nama orang punya kebiasaan nambahin –**_**san**_** di belakangnya.**

**Maafkan saya kalau OC saya ini Mary Sue banget.**

**RnR plz?**

_**Sayonara,**_

**uzumakiheiress**

**30/12/2014**


	2. Kuroko's Big Sister

**Yosh, yosh! Saya balik lagi! :D**

**Saya mau berterima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah favorite, follow, dan me-review fic saya ini! Kalian semualah yang membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. **

**Baiklah, ini dia chapter 2 dari Love for the Wild Tiger. Semoga kalian semua suka~ :D**

**Disclaimer: Sayangnya KuroBas bukan milik saya, dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH menjadi milik saya... -_-**

Kuroko masih menatap kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajah yang biasanya selalu datar itu kini menampilkan raut muka terkejut.

"_Otouto_? Oi, _otouto_! Lebih baik kau menutup mulutmu sebelum lalat bersarang di dalam kerongkonganmu."

Cowok berambut _baby blue_ itu berjengit kaget ketika ia tersadar bahwa Hinako sudah ada di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kuroko menyadari bahwa mulutnya terbuka lebar dan cepat-cepat menutupnya.

"_Nee-san_, tolong berhentilah menggunakan 'itu'. Kau mengagetkanku," kata Kuroko, kembali menampilkan wajah _flatface_nya.

"Maksudmu, _Misdirection_? Maa~ Tetsuya, kau bahkan jauh lebih mahir menggunakan teknik itu daripadaku! Sebegitu kagetkah kau melihatku tiba-tiba pulang dari Inggris?" tanya Hinako, mulutnya membentuk seringaian tipis.

Kuroko cuma menatap kakaknya dengan datar.

"Berhentilah memandangku dengan muka datar seperti itu, _otouto_. _It's freaking me out_!" Hinako yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan adiknya menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku memandang _nee-san_ seperti itu karena aku penasaran apa lagi yang _nee-san_ perbuat sehingga tiba-tiba _nee-san_ pulang ke Jepang," Kuroko menjawab, masih dengan raut muka dan nada suara yang datar.

"_Well, you see_..." Hinako tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "... aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamaku di Inggris."

Mata Kuroko membelalak lebar.

"_Nee-san_ dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya, "sebenarnya apa lagi yang _nee-san_ perbuat sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah LAGI?"

"Whoa, _calm down, li'l bro_! Aku hanya menonjok salah satu anak cowok di sekolah itu karena dia mengata-ngataiku dan seenak jidatnya menyembunyikan buku pelajaranku! Karena aku sangat kesal, jadi setelah aku menonjoknya, aku mematahkan tangannya dan menendang selangkangannya," Hinako menyengir sadis mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Kuroko mundur perlahan-lahan, "_well,_ yang kudengar sih beberapa tulang rusuknya patah ketika aku menghajarnya, tapi apa itu masalah yang besar? Aku kan hanya memberinya pelajaran!"

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ setelah mendengar cerita kakaknya.

"Itu memang masalah yang BESAR, Hinako _onee-san_," komentar Kuroko.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinako dengan nada _innocent_ dan sekali lagi sukses membuat Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"_Well, shit_," kata Hinako.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas mendengar 'kesucian' mulut kakaknya.

"_Ne,_ Tetsu-_otouto_, bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkanku dengan anggota tim basketmu?" Hinako tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Um... sebenarnya... sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang, aku sudah mendaftar masuk SMA Seirin..." Hinako menggaruk pipinya, "... dan aku diterima."

Kuroko diam. Hinako diam.

"Ehm, dan... aku berencana untuk mendaftar ke tim basket Seirin..." kata Hinako setelah beberapa saat.

Salah satu urat di pelipis Kuroko mulai menonjol.

'_Apa nee-san tidak tahu batasan seseorang bisa berlaku sembrono seperti itu?! Tiba-tiba mendaftar ke tim basket... aku tidak yakin apa coach mau menerima anggota tambahan secara mendadak..._' pikir Kuroko, jengkel dengan kakaknya yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar dugaan siapapun.

Hinako –yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kejengkelan adiknya (atau pura-pura tidak peduli?)- hanya tersenyum manis, "_ne,_ Tetsu-_otouto,_ bagaimana?"

Kuroko menghela napas (lagi). Sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mungkin kakaknya ini adalah orang yang sama yang bisa mengalahkan seluruh anggota Kisedai beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah..." Kuroko akhirnya menyerah.

Hinako mengeluarkan senyum keibuannya lagi sebelum mengikuti Kuroko yang kembali ke dalam ruang ganti Kaijou.

****##****

"Kuroko-_kun_ kenapa lama sekali sih?!"

Riko menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir setengah jam semenjak Kuroko meminta izin untuk 'mencari udara segar' dan dia bilang sebentar saja.

Tapi apa? Semua anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain sudah siap untuk pulang, dan sang _Phantom Sixth Player_ dari Kisedai itu masih belum muncul!

Kagami menguap lebar, "sebenarnya dia itu ke mana sih?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Dia tadi cuma bilang ingin mencari udara segar, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak muncul-muncul! Awas saja dia nanti!" aura hitam mulai menguar di sekitar Riko, membuat semua anggota Seirin melangkah mundur pelan-pelan.

"Hyuuga-_kun_! Cepat cari Kuroko-_kun_!" perintah (?) Riko pada Hyuuga, kapten tim basket Seirin. Kapten berkacamata itu hanya berjengit kaget mendengar suara kesal dari _coach_nya.

"Em... _coach_, aku di sini."

Riko menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kuroko sedang berdiri dengan tenang di belakangnya.

"HIIEEE?! Kuroko-_kun_! Dari mana saja kau? Dan berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Riko menjitak kepala Kuroko.

"Aw, _gomennasai, coach_," gumam Kuroko sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak.

"_Otouto_? Ini _coach_mu?"

Suara lembut itu membuat perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu teralihkan pada gadis yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko.

"Eh, Kuroko-_kun_? Itu siapa?" tanya Riko, diam-diam mengagumi wajah cantik gadis yang dia yakini sebaya dengannya.

"Ah, _gomennasai_, di mana kesopananku?" gadis itu tersenyum malu (yang membuat wajah beberapa cowok di ruangan itu memerah). Dan gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang di situ terdiam.

"_Watashi wa _Kuroko Hinako_ desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san_!" Hinako berkata dengan riang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia ini _nee-san_ku," timpal Kuroko.

Hening sejenak.

Loading 0%...

Loading 25%...

Loading 50%...

Loading 75%...

Yay! Loading 100%, completed!

"EEEHHH!"

****##****

"... jadi karena itulah aku mendaftar ke Seirin. Dan karena aku diterima, aku bisa memilih aku mau masuk tim manapun di Seirin. Aku memilih basket."

Riko mengangguk-angguk sementara anggota tim basket Seirin yang lain menyerang Kuroko yang malang dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu punya kakak?!"

"Dia lebih tua berapa tahun darimu?"

"Apa benar dia itu kakakmu? Kenapa sifat kalian beda jauh?"

"Kau curang, Kuroko! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau punya kakak secantik Hinako-_san_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku pada Hinako-_san_, Kuroko?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ mendengar 3 pertanyaan terakhir.

"Oke, kalian semua, mohon perhatiannya! Aku tadi sudah mengobrol sebentar dengan Kuroko-_san_..." Riko baru saja akan berbicara lagi ketika suara lembut Hinako menghentikannya.

"Riko-_san_, tolong, panggil aku Hinako saja! Bukankah menurutmu akan sulit kalau ada _dua_ Kuroko di sini?" kata Hinako.

"A-Ah ya, _gomen_... oke, tadi aku sudah mengobrol dengan Hinako-_san_, dan dia bilang dia mau mendaftar menjadi salah satu anggota tim kita."

Mereka semua –minus Kuroko, Riko dan Hinako- melongo.

"Hah?"

"_Coach_, apa tidak apa-apa kalau cewek menjadi anggota tim?" Kagami yang dari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba berbicara, "kalau sampai dia cedera pada saat pertandingan kan... gawat."

Semuanya diam ketika mendengar Kagami (iya, Kagami yang _itu_!) kedengaran khawatir dengan seorang cewek.

Dan mereka semua pun mulai berbisik-bisik dengan heboh.

"Kagami mengkhawatirkan seorang _cewek_?"

"Dunia pasti sudah kiamat!"

"Apa pada akhirnya Kagami mulai memikirkan cinta selain basket?"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"OI! Aku mendengar kalian, tahu!" Kagami yang mukanya sudah semerah rambutnya kelepasan berteriak.

"Salahmu sendiri karena yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah basket, Kagami-_kun_. Makanya ketika kau mengkhawatirkan _nee-san_ mereka semua jadi heboh seperti itu," kata Kuroko.

Hinako sendiri hanya cekikikan melihat semua keributan di depannya.

"Kagami-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita _one-on-one_?" pertanyaan Hinako itu membuat semua orang kembali diam.

"Eh?" Kagami sendiri masih melongo, tidak percaya seorang cewek menantangnya main basket.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Kau kan yang meremehkan kemampuanku! Jadi untuk membuktikan kalau aku bisa main basket, makanya aku menantangmu untuk _one-on-one_!" Hinako mendengus melihat wajah bodoh para anggota tim Seirin.

"Bagaimana Riko-_san_?" tanya Hinako pada Riko, "hitung-hitung sebagai 'tes' untukku apa aku bisa menjadi anggota tim."

Riko tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar mau menjadi pemain? Biasanya posisi para cewek di tim itu sebagai _manager_, lho! Kalau seandainya kau diterima, kau akan jadi satu-satunya pemain basket putri nanti di Inter High dan Winter Cup! Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Riko-_san_! _Well_, kalau pun ada yang berani membuatku cedera di pertandingan nanti, akan kupatahkan tulang mereka," Hinako berkata dengan nada dingin. Membuat semua anggota tim mundur perlahan-lahan (kecuali Kuroko yang hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya).

'_H-Hinako-san ini... s-sadis! Lebih baik jangan membuatnya kesal, kalau tidak..._' pikir mereka semua merinding.

"_Nee-san_, kalau kau mematahkan tulang salah satu pemain dengan sengaja, tim kita akan langsung didiskualifikasi," kata Kuroko.

"_Souka_? Mou~ tidak adil~" kata Hinako cemberut.

"Ehem..." Riko berdehem untuk menetralisir suasana, "seperti yang Hinako-_san _bilang, setelah kita sampai di Seirin nanti, kita akan langsung mengadakan _one-on-one_ antara Kagami-_kun_ dan Hinako-_san_. Tidak apa-apa kan Kagami-_kun_?"

"Heh! Itu sih tidak ada apa-apanya buatku! _You're on, _Hinako-_san_!" Kagami berkata dengan semangat.

'_Kagami-san keren sekali!_' pikir Hinako, wajahnya mulai dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Baiklah, Kagami-_san_," kata Hinako sambil tersenyum, "mm... tapi boleh aku mengajukan satu syarat?"

"Syarat?" tanya semua orang bersamaan.

Hinako tersenyum sadis, yang membuat semua orang kembali merinding. Kuroko tahu arti senyuman sadis kakaknya itu.

Sekarang Kuroko mulai mengkhawatirkan Kagami yang pastinya akan shock berat setelah melawan Hinako nanti...

"Pada saat kita bertanding nanti, aku mau kau mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu. _Don't ever hold back, understood_?"

**TBC**

_**Gomennasai **_**kalau fic ini jelek sekaliiii! DX**

**Di chap depan, Hinako bakalan ngelawan Kagami! Siapa ya yang kira-kira akan menang?**

**Seperti biasanya, saya minta review dari kalian semua! Silakan ketik saran, kritik, atau apapun itu! (kecuali flame. Saya tidak terima sampah seperti itu dimasukkan ke dalam kotak review saya!)**

**Saya masih menerima saran-saran dari kalian semua tentang gimana caranya Kagami tercinta kita PDKT sama Hinako kita yang sedikit sadis plus masokis ini! Masukkan saja ke kotak review! :D**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!**

_**Sayonara,**_

**Kuroko-Hinako (last name: uzumakiheiress)**

**05/01/2015**


	3. Kagami vs Hinako

**Saya baru nyadar kalo fic tentang Kagami x OC itu lumayan sedikit di fandom KuroBas ini... T_T Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan kenapa saya memutuskan untuk bikin fic ini... :D**

**Daripada saya kebanyakan cingcong, kita mulai saja fic ini!**

**Disclaimer: Udah saya bilang KuroBas itu bukan punya saya! Masih aja nanya! *dibakar readers***

Setelah semua anggota tim Seirin berhasil keluar dengan selamat (?) dari salah satu restoran (terima kasih pada Kagami yang sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan mereka), sekarang mereka sedang mencari Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Oi, Kuroko...!"

"Kau di mana sih?"

"Tetsuya...!" Hinako yang ikut bersama mereka juga membantu mencarinya.

"Oi, _otouto_...! Kalau kau dengar aku, keluarlah! Akan kubelikan _vanilla milkshake_ untukmu nanti!" Hinako pun mencoba membuat Kuroko muncul dengan sogokan minuman kesukaan adiknya itu.

Hinako baru saja akan berteriak lagi ketika ia melihat Kagami sedang menonton _street basketball_ di salah satu lapangan.

"Kagami-_san_?" panggil Hinako lembut, membuat 'cahaya' baru Kuroko itu menoleh, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo kita cari Tetsuya dulu!"

"Eh, kupikir aku sudah menemukannya," kata Kagami sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di lapangan sebelah _street basketball_ tadi tengah berlangsung.

"Ah?" Hinako menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas, dan ia pun mengenali rambut _baby blue_ milik adiknya itu.

"Kau benar Kagami-_san_. Itu Tetsuya!" Hinako tersenyum lembut pada Kagami, "terima kasih sudah membantuku menemukannya!"

Wajah Kagami mulai merona merah, "e-eh, iya, sama-sama." _Ada apa denganku?_

Hinako yang tidak memperhatikan kegagapan Kagami yang tiba-tiba, kemudian menarik tangan Kagami dan menyeretnya ke tempat Kuroko.

"H-hei..."

"Kenapa Kagami-_san_?" Hinako berhenti mendadak dan menoleh ke arah Kagami yang wajahnya sudah merah seperti rambutnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Kagami cepat-cepat menjawab, masih sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Hinako mengernyit, tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia pun hanya menyeret Kagami lagi ke tempat Kuroko.

Dan setelah mereka berdua sampai di dekat Kuroko, tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar pembicaraan Kuroko dan orang di dekatnya.

Hinako mengenali suara orang yang mengajak ngobrol Kuroko.

Kise Ryota.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Hinako. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya dan Kagami... berpegangan tangan?

Oh, salah, maksudnya menguping pembicaraannya dengan Kise.

"Kurokocchi? Itu siapa, -_ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk Hinako.

"Ah, ini..."

"Kise-_san_, _right_? Aku Kuroko Hinako, _nee-san_nya Tetsuya," potong Hinako sebelum Kuroko bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman dingin.

Mata Kise membelalak.

"EH?! Kau kakaknya Kurokocchi?!" Hinako mengangguk, masih tersenyum dingin, "_ne_, Kurokocchi~ kenapa kau tidak bilang kau itu punya kakak, -_ssu_?"

"Karena itu membuang-buang tenagaku, Kise-_kun_," jawab Kuroko.

"Kau kejam sekali, -_ssu_!" tangis Kise, "Kurokocchi kejam~"

"Dasar kau ini Kuroko! Dari tadi kami mencarimu ke mana-mana tahu!" bentak Kagami sambil menjitak kepala 'bayangan'nya.

"Aw, itu sakit Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko meringis.

"Hinakocchi," Hinako mengernyit mendengar Kise memanggil namanya seperti itu, tapi tidak bilang apa-apa, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, -_ssu_?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kise-_san_?" tanya Hinako.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura yang sama dengan yang kurasakan beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika aku melihatmu, Hinakocchi," suara Kise tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, "dan aura itu sama dengan aura yang dikeluarkan dengan orang yang mengalahkanku dan anggota _Kisedai_ yang lainnya, -_ssu_."

Hinako diam saja. Kuroko, yang tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya menonton dua orang itu dalam diam, sementara Kagami terlihat bingung sekaligus kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir Kise.

_Orang yang mengalahkan semua anggota Kisedai?! Apa benar ada orang seperti itu?!_

Tiba-tiba Hinako kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tidak, Kise-_san_. Aku saja bahkan baru melihatmu ketika pertandingan antara Seirin dengan Kaijou," bohong gadis itu lancar.

"Tapi kenapa kau tahu namaku, -_ssu_?"

"Tetsu sering bercerita tentang anggota _Kisedai_ lewat _e-mail_," kata Hinako.

Kise tampak mempercayai Hinako karena wajahnya mulai lebih rileks dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"_By the way,_ Kise-_san_," wajah tiga cowok di sekitar Hinako mulai memucat ketika mereka merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari gadis itu, "sewaktu aku menonton pertandinganmu dengan tim Seirin, kau secara TIDAK SENGAJA melukai kepala _otouto_. Bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa bertindak sembrono seperti itu, hmm...?"

Keringat dingin mulai membentuk sungai kecil di wajah model berambut pirang itu.

"_E-Etto_, a-aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kurokocchi a-ada di belakangku! Ja-jadi..." Kise membeku ketika Hinako mendekatinya dengan wajah garang, sementara ia mengertakkan kedua tangannya, "e-eh... Hi-Hinakocchi... ampuni aku... HIIIEEE! Hinakocchi, STOP! GYAAAA!"

Jeritan kesakitan Kise membahana di tempat itu.

"Hei, Kuroko. A-Apa kakakmu memang menyeramkan seperti itu...?" tanya Kagami pelan sambil melihat Kise yang kini sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Hinako yang mengamuk.

"_Nee-san_ hanya berlaku seperti itu pada orang yang membuatnya SANGAT kesal, Kagami-_kun_," kata Kuroko tenang, "dan ya, dia sedikit _over protective_ denganku."

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa kasihan pada Kise yang sedang di-_headlock_ oleh Hinako, sementara _ace_ dari Kaijou itu hanya bisa berkata '_time out_' berkali-kali dengan wajah pucat.

****##****

"Oke, kalian berdua sudah siap?"

Riko memegang bola di tengah lapangan basket Seirin, sementara Kagami dan Hinako berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kiri Riko. Para anggota yang lain hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menonton pertandingan _one-on-one_ Kagami dan Hinako.

"Hei Kuroko, kalau menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Hyuuga tiba-tiba.

Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sebelum pertandingan itu dimulai, Hinako memang sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak menceritakan kekuatannya pada anggota tim yang lain.

"_Jangan kau beritahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya dulu pada yang lain! Kalau mereka semua tahu kan nggak seru!"_ begitulah kata-kata kakaknya yang Kuroko ingat.

Peluit pun dibunyikan, dan bola pun dilempar tinggi.

Hinako dan Kagami melompat bersamaan, berusaha menggapai si bola oranye itu. Kagami yang tubuhnya memang jauh lebih tinggi berhasil menggapai bola itu.

"Oh! Bola Kagami!" seru beberapa orang dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kagami lebih tinggi dari Hinako-_san_, sudah jelas bola itu pasti bolanya," komentar Hyuuga.

"Tch, sial," umpat Hinako ketika ia melihat Kagami sudah mulai men-_dribble_ bola.

Hinako berpikir cepat dan langsung melakukan _steal_ dari belakang Kagami. Bola itu berhasil ditepis Hinako dari tangan Kagami, dan langsung direbut oleh Hinako.

Mata hampir semua orang di ruangan itu membelalak.

"_Steal_ Hinako-_san _cepat sekali!" komentar Koganei.

Kali ini Hinako yang men-_dribble_ bola itu, sementara Kagami berusaha mengejarnya.

'_Hinako-san ini... larinya kenapa cepat sekali?!_' batin Kagami.

Semua orang berpikiran sama ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam benak mereka.

"Hinako-_san_! Ringmu ada di arah sebaliknya, bukan di situ!" Riko adalah orang yang pertama kali berteriak, sementara yang lain _sweatdrop _melihat gadis itu tetap berlari.

"Kenapa Hinako-_san _ tetap berlari, bukannya berbalik arah?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-_senpai_, tapi kalau _nee-san_ sudah mulai bermain basket, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggunya," jelas Kuroko, "dia seperti terkunci di dunianya sendiri di mana hanya ada dia, basket dan lawannya. Dia hanya akan berhenti kalau lawannya sudah kalah, waktunya sudah habis, atau timnya meminta _time out_."

Kapten tim basket Seirin itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Kagami masih berusaha mengejar Hinako ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Hinako membungkukan tubuhnya dan tanpa semua orang duga, gadis itu melompat tinggi dan dengan cepat melempar bola basket di tangannya ke arah ring di seberang lapangan.

Semua orang menahan napas ketika bola itu melayang di udara selama beberapa detik sebelum si bola masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

Sesaat ruangan itu dipenuhi keheningan, masing-masing orang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri (kecuali Kuroko yang sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi). Tapi ada satu hal yang sama di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

_Hinako-san mengalahkan Kagami?_

"Oh, bolanya masuk?" suara Hinako memecahkan keheningan, mulutnya tersenyum tipis, "aku sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi."

Riko pun meniup peluitnya, "Hinako-_san_ menang..." bahkan suara Riko pun terdengar ragu, masih tidak menyangka kalau Hinako bisa sekuat itu.

Kagami yang masih _shock_ bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa setelah Riko mengumumkan pemengangnya. Sampai sebuah tangan lembut menepuk pipinya. Ia pun berjengit kaget.

"Jangan _shock_ begitu Kagami-_san_!" ucap Hinako menatap lurus ke mata Kagami, "aku menang karena kau meremehkanku tahu! Dan itu artinya kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi!" Hinako menepuk bahu Kagami sebelum ia mendekati Riko.

"Riko-_san_, aku lulus tes kan?" tanya Hinako dengan mata memelas.

Riko yang masih kaget karena kemenangan Hinako hanya mengangguk.

"_Yatta_! _Arigato_, Riko-_san_!" kata Hinako sambil tersenyum girang.

"Eh... i-iya, _doitashimashite_..." balas Riko.

"Bolehkan aku keluar sebentar? Aku mau membeli _p*cari_," kata Hinako.

"Baiklah."

Hinako menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

****##****

"Katakanlah _nee-san_, kau itu sebenarnya tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya kan?" Kuroko menatap tajam kakaknya.

Hinako melirik ke arah Kuroko sambil dengan malas meneguk minumannya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Tetsuya," Hinako menghela napas, nada suaranya terdengar serius, "Kagami-_san_ itu permainannya masih kasar. Dan yang kulihat dari pertandingan kalian dengan Kaijou, aku bisa berasumsi dia itu tipe pemain yang tidak mau mengandalkan orang lain. _Well,_ kecuali kau."

"Lagipula, teknikku yang _itu_ hanya akan kupakai kalau aku berhadapan dengan anggota _Kisedai_ yang lainnya saja. Biar saja itu kusimpan untuk _trump card_ku."

Kuroko mengangguk sekali, tanda dia menerima alasan kakaknya itu.

"Dasar, Kagami-_san_ itu mengingatkanku pada cahayamu yang sebelumnya... siapa namanya? Oh ya, AHOmine Daiki. Yah, Kagami-_san_ itu versi SEDIKIT-lebih-pintarnya," Hinako terkekeh.

"_Nee-san_, kau masih membenci semua anggota _Kisedai_?" tanya Kuroko, "bahkan setelah beberapa tahun ini..."

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dari semua _e-mail_ yang kau kirimkan padaku selama ini, mereka sepertinya tidak pernah belajar dari kekalahan mereka yang memalukan denganku," helaan napas Hinako kembali terdengar, "sampai sekarang aku bingung kenapa _Kisedai_ itu dijuluki sebagai tim yang para anggotanya semua adalah _prodigy_ dalam basket. Menurutku mereka itu cuma orang-orang sombong dan kekanak-kanakkan."

"Terutama si Ahomine dan Bakashi itu! Kaptenmu itu seperti anak kecil tahu! Menyuruh-nyuruh anggota yang lain dengan guntingnya itu... dasar! Memangnya dia bisa membunuh orang lain dengan gunting tumpul itu?!" Hinako menghentakkan kakinya, kaleng _p*cari_nya sudah remuk dalam genggamannya, "apalagi si Ahomine itu! Sudah _hentai_, sombong, bodoh juga! Apa benar dia itu _ace_ _Kisedai_?!"

Kuroko _sweatdrop _melihat kakaknya yang sedang murka.

Sementara di Touou, Aomine bersin tiba-tiba. Sama halnya dengan Akashi di Rakuzan.

'_Apa ada yang membicarakanku? Kenapa kupingku gatal sekali?_' pikir mereka berdua.

Kembali ke Kuroko dan Hinako...

"Kalau tidak salah kau ingin mengalahkan semua anggota _Kisedai_ kan, _otouto_?" tanya Hinako.

"Iya."

"Yah, kau sudah berjanji dengan Kagami-_san_ bukan?" Hinako menyengir lebar, "kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kalian berdua."

"Lagipula, satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan sekumpulan anak-anak manja dari _Kisedai_ itu hanya melalui basket."

**TBC**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi, saya mohon maaf yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA karena updatenya akan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya (mungkin bisa 2-3 minggu atau bisa sebulan). Saya mohon maaf atas ini... -_-'a**

**Sebentar lagi saya mau UN, jadi laptop saya akan disita oleh orang tua saya... T^T cuma boleh bukanya pas weekend, jadi updatenya ga bisa seminggu sekali kaya sekarang... *curcol***

**Saya minta maaf kalau chapter yang ini bahasanya agak kaku. Saya lagi mengalami writer's block berat sebenarnya...**

**Oke, silakan di-review cerita ini! :D saya menerima semua kritik dan saran kalian semua~ Yang mau nge-**_**flame**_**, tolong jauh-jauh dari cerita saya. Kalau kalian ga suka cerita saya, silakan klik tombol 'go back' di kiri atas layar kalian.**

**Saya masih menerima saran kalian tentang bagaimana Kagami PDKT sama Hinako nanti! Saran kalian semua akan saya tampung apabila tidak mengganggu jalan cerita yang ada dan diungkapkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! **_**Jaa ne~**_

_**Sayonara,**_

**Kuroko-Hinako (last name: uzumakiheiress)**

**11/01/2015**


	4. Inter High

**Hai hai, saya balik lagi~ :D**

**HUUEEE! ****_Gomennasai_**** karena saya apdetnya lama sekalii! Sekolah lagi super sibuk apalagi saya udah kelas 9... bentar lagi mau UN... T^T dan entah itu untuk membuat saya makin sengsara atau apalah, saya juga mengalami WRITERS BLOCK. WRITERS BLOCK, anda dengar itu saudara-saudara. O^O**

**Okeh, cukup curcolnya, lebih baik kita langsung ke ceritanya! **

**Disclaimer: Oi, Tadatoshi-****_sensei_****! Kasih KuroBas ke saya gak?! Kalau ga saya tembak nih! *nodongin pistol* *author diinjek-injek massa***

Setelah pertandingan _one-on-one_ Kagami dengan Hinako selesai, semua anggota tim Seirin sudah pulang ke rumah atau apartemen mereka masing-masing. Saat ini kita bisa melihat dua kakak beradik Kuroko dan Hinako berjalan bersama-sama menuju apartemen mereka.

"_Nee-san_..." panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus? Bukannya harusnya kau pulang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kuroko. Hinako memandangi adik kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan kau-ini-bodoh-sekali-adikku.

"Jadi kau mengusir _nee-san_mu ini?" tanya Hinako, dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Satu tangannya memegang dadanya, guna mendramatisir efek.

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ melihat penyakit _lebay_ kakaknya yang kambuh.

"Bukan begitu _nee-san_. Hanya saja aku agak... risih. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus ditemani sewaktu pulang sekolah," Kuroko mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Bilang kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi setelah kau meninggikan badanmu itu, _otouto_!" Hinako mengacak rambut adiknya, membawa kerutan kesal di kening Kuroko, "apartemenku itu ke arah sini juga Tetsuya."

Hening.

"Jangan bilang _nee-san_ menyewa apartemen yang SAMA dengan apartemenku," kata Kuroko.

"Memang kau tinggal di apartemen mana?" tanya Hinako.

"Apartemen XXX."

"... kamar nomor berapa...?"

"303."

Hening lagi.

"A-ah... aku di kamar 304... di apartemen yang sama denganmu...?" cicit Hinako.

Kuroko memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sekali lagi cowok berambut _baby blue_ itu harus menghadapi kakaknya yang sangat _unpredictable_. Moga-moga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu dengan ketabahan, Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah pertandingan Kaijou vs Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei mengumpulkan semua anggota timnya untuk <em>briefing<em> tentang Inter High mendatang.

"Inter High ya?" gumam Hinako setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hyuuga. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian tipis, "wah, pasti akan ada banyak tim yang kuat di sana~"

Cekikikan sadis mulai keluar dari mulut Hinako, yang membuat semua anggota Seirin yang lain merinding.

Tiba-tiba pintu lapangan basket itu terbuka.

"Ah, _coach_," ujar Hyuuga.

"Apa _coach_ akan melewatkan latihan lagi hari ini-"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Riko memotong kalimat itu dengan kasar, sementara aura hitam sudah mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Furihata hanya bisa berjengit melihat pelatihnya yang sedang _bad mood_.

"Eh... Riko-_san, _ada apa? Kau terlihat... buruk," tanya Hinako.

"Apa tim berikutnya sekuat itu?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Mereka punya satu anggota yang agak 'menyusahkan'," jawab Riko sambil memberikan ponselnya, "lebih baik kau lihat dulu fotonya, akan kuberikan videonya nanti."

Hyuuga kemudian membuka ponsel Riko. Dan lawan yang menyusahkan itu adalah...

"Hah?" sahut Hinako setelah melihat foto itu, "... kucing?"

Yang lain _sweatdrop_, kecuali Kuroko. Dia tampaknya menikmati foto kucing yang imut itu.

"_G-Gomen_, foto yang selanjutnya..." kata Riko.

Hyuuga memencet tombol _'next_' di ponsel Riko. Dan ketika mereka melihat foto itu, semuanya menarik napas kaget.

"Namanya Papa Mbaye Siki," jelas Riko, "tingginya 2 meter, berat 87 kilogram. Pindahan dari Senegal."

"Senegal? Dia... besar sekali!" seru Hyuuga.

Pemain yang lain kemudian mulai mencoba membuat nama panggilan untuk Papa.

"Kita hanya akan membuang-buang waktu... Kuroko-_kun_, coba buatkan nama panggilan untuknya," kata Riko.

Kuroko kemudian tampak berpikir, "_tou-san_."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar nama panggilan Kuroko untuk Papa.

"Hei! Dengarkan!" teriakan dari Riko cukup untuk membuat semuanya kembali diam.

"Ini yang kau bilang pemain yang akan menyusahkan kita nanti?" tanya Hinako malas, "dia hanya tinggi saja kan?"

"Bukan hanya tinggi saja," sahut Riko, "semua dari dirinya itu... apa ya... panjang. Tangannya, kakinya, apapun itu. Dia ini pemain yang tidak boleh diremehkan."

Hinako terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Riko. Tangannya memegang dagunya, pose yang selalu digunakannya jikalau ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Dia itu tinggi kan?" kata Hinako, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya, "heh. Itu artinya _special skill_ku akan menjadi mimpinya yang terburuk..."

"_Special skill_?" tanya semua orang bersamaan (kecuali Kuroko).

"Mm-hmm! Sama seperti para anggota _Kisedai_, aku sebenarnya juga punya _special skill. _Tapi aku tidak masuk ke tim basket Seirin," Hinako mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang turun satu oktaf.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kagami. Hinako diam sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"Aku tidak suka dengan _Kisedai_," kening Hinako mengerut, "mereka seperti anak kecil. Terlalu sombong dan egois. Dan kulihat-lihat, sepertinya mereka tidak pernah belajar dari kekalahan mereka yang memalukan beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Mata semua orang di ruangan itu membelalak (kecuali Kuroko).

"Apa benar ada orang yang mengalahkan _Kisedai_?!" tanya Riko terkejut.

"Aku juga mendengar Kise mengatakan hal yang sama," komentar Kagami, "apa kamu tahu orangnya Hinako-_san_?"

Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Hinako. Matanya melirik Kuroko, yang mengerti kode itu.

"Yang mengalahkan _Kisedai_ itu perempuan," sekali lagi terdengar tarikan napas kaget setelah kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Kuroko, "yah, 2 tahun yang lalu, ada gadis yang menantang semua anggota _Kisedai, _dua-lawan-lima. Dia dan aku, melawan _Kisedai_ yang lain. Dan kami menang."

Semuanya terdiam.

"K-Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Kagami.

Hinako tersenyum lebar, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Kagami untuk mendekat. Hinako mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kagami (yang membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah) dan berkata dengan perlahan.

"Nama orang itu Kuroko Hinako. Dan orang itulah yang akan membantumu dan Tetsuya untuk **menghancurkan** _Kisedai_," Hinako menekankan kata 'menghancurkan' untuk menunjukkan kalau dia serius.

Mata Kagami melebar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee-san<em>..." panggil Kuroko. Hinako menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukan pada anggota yang lain tentang kau mengalahkan _Kisedai_?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Mata Kagami melebar._

_"N-NANI?!" teriakan Kagami membahana di lapangan basket itu. Hinako menutup telinganya sambil mengernyit tidak suka._

_"Perlukah kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Hinako jengkel._

_"G-Gomen..." sahut Kagami malu._

_"Ne, Kagami-kun, apa tadi Hinako-san memberitahukan padamu nama orang yang mengalahkan Kisedai itu?" tanya Riko._

_"Eh..."_

_"Gomennasai, Riko-san. Tapi untuk sementara, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu dulu," jawaban Hinako itu sukses membuat semua anggota Seirin yang lain mendesah kecewa._

_"Eh?! Kenapa?!" tanya Riko._

_"Hum... untuk kejutan mungkin...? Untuk membuatmu shock nanti?" jawaban Hinako sukses membuat semuanya sweatdrop._

_"Baiklah..." Riko menghela napas tanda ia menyerah, "lebih baik kita latihan untuk Interhigh!"_

_"Hai!" seru semuanya sebelum mereka mulai berlari menuju lapangan._

_Tapi sebelum Kagami mulai berlari, ada tangan lembut yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya._

_"Kagami-san..." panggil Hinako, yang ternyata adalah orang yang menahan Kagami._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami. Wajah Hinako tampak jauh lebih serius dibandingkan dengan yang biasanya._

_"Tolong jangan beritahukan pada siapa pun tentang apa yang kuceritakan hari ini."_

_Kagami mengangkat alisnya._

_"Sebelum kau bertanya kenapa aku memberitahukan itu padaku..." wajah Hinako sedikit memerah, "karena kau kuanggap orang yang spesial untukku..." Hinako mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada suara mirip bisikan._

_"Eh?"_

_"Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Pokoknya tolong jangan beritahukan pada siapa pun. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, mereka akan mengetahuinya sendiri."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Apa untungnya kalau mereka tahu AKUlah orang yang mengalahkan _Kisedai_?" tanya Hinako, "kalau mereka tahu, kemungkinan besar mereka hanya akan mengandalkanku ketika kita melawan _Kisedai_. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi..."

"... _skill_ mereka tidak akan bisa berkembang, dan mereka akan terlalu bergantung padamu. Bukan begitu _nee-san_?" Kuroko yang sudah mulai mengerti apa maksud kakaknya melanjutkan perkataan kakaknya itu.

Hinako tersenyum, "benar sekali. Bukannya kau yang bilang kita akan mengalahkan _Kisedai_ secara bersama-sama?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hinako kembali menatap seragam Seirinnya yang baru saja ia terima tadi siang. Seragam itu sama seperti seragam basket Seirin yang lain, bedanya punya Hinako memliki lengan berwarna putih, dan sedikit ketat jikalau dipakai.

_"Punyamu kubuat lebih ketat dibandingkan seragam yang lain. Kalau kau melompat dan orang-orang melihat baju dalammu kan rasanya tidak enak!"_ begitulah perkataan Riko tadi siang, yang sangat disetujui oleh Hinako.

'Nomor 19...' pikir Hinako melihat nomor seragamnya itu.

"_Otouto_," Kuroko mendongak mendengar kakaknya memanggilnya, "mau berlatih basket tidak?"

"Eh? Ini kan sudah malam," kata Kuroko sambil melihat jam di dinding. Jam 7 malam.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku SANGAT ingin main basket sekarang."

Kuroko menghela napas, "tidak usah. _Nee-san_ saja yang main."

"Oke, _bye_ Tetsu!" Hinako membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kamar Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Hinako melempar bolanya lagi untuk kesebelas kalinya.<p>

SRAK

Bola itu kembali meluncur masuk ke dalam ring.

'_Cih, kalau tidak ada yang bisa menjadi lawanku rasanya tidak enak ternyata, ya..._' pikir Hinako yang mulai bosan karena dari tadi ia hanya men-_dribble_ bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Hinako mundur beberapa langkah, dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah ring basket.

Bola dilempar.

DUK

Meleset. Bola itu mengenai pinggiran ring basket. Dalam hati Hinako mengeluh.

'_Three-pointer shootku masih agak lemah,_' pikir Hinako jengkel sambil menangkap bola itu, '_kalau begini caranya bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Kisedai yang sekarang?!_'

"Hinako-_san_?"

Hinako menoleh mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kagami-_san_?" sahut Hinako terkejut, melihat Kagami yang entah sejak kapan ada di ujung lapangan basket itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Kagami sambil menaruh tasnya di atas bangku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang berlatih," jawab Hinako. Tangannya melempar bola oranye itu menuju ke ring basket di depannya.

SRAK

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Kagami terkejut. Hinako hanya mengangguk.

"Meskipun aku bisa mengalahkan semua anggota _Kisedai_, tapi seperti yang Tetsu-_otouto_ bilang, setelah bertahun-tahun seperti ini pasti kemampuan mereka sudah berkembang pesat. Sebenarnya kemampuanku juga berkembang sih... tapi tetap saja aku tidak boleh meremehkan mereka."

Kagami mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu memberitahukan rahasiamu padaku tadi, Hinako-_san_?" tanya Kagami, membuat Hinako membatu.

"Emm... itu karena..." Hinako tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi mukanya yang sudah memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"_Well_... kamu... bagaimana ya... kau kuanggap orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia," jawab Hinako, setengah jujur setengah berbohong.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kagami.

'_Sejujurnya tidak..._' pikir Hinako dalam hati, tapi ia mengangguk.

"_Well_, Kagami-_san... _mau _one-on-one_ lagi denganku?" tanya Hinako.

"Eh?!" seru Kagami kaget, "lagi?"

Hinako mengangguk, "untuk mengalahkan _Kisedai_, aku harus terus berlatih. Saat ini _skill_ku yang belum terasah dengan baik adalah _three-point-shoot_. Akurasiku masih sekitar... 80%."

"Kau punya bakat alami dalam basket, Kagami_-san_," lanjut Hinako sambil tersenyum, "maka menurutku, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyempurnakan _skill_ sekunderku itu."

Muka Kagami memerah. Ia tidak biasa dipuji seperti itu.

"_Matte_, kau bilang itu _skill_ sekundermu?" tanya Kagami.

"_Hai. __Skill_ku yang sebenarnya akan kupakai nanti untuk melawan Shinkyo Gakuen. Tepatnya untuk melawan Papa-_san_."

Hinako kembali melempar bola basket itu ke ring basket di seberang lapangan itu.

DUK

"_See_? Kemungkinannya untuk masuk masih agak kecil. Bisa dibilang aku beruntung ketika _one-on-one_ pertama kita waktu itu," ujar Hinako.

Kagami hanya mengangguk-angguk, "mau mulai sekarang?" tanyanya sambil melepas jaketnya.

Hinako tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengambil posisi, "_bring it on_."

* * *

><p>Hari dimulainya Inter High pun akhirnya tiba. Riko kemudian mengecek kelengkapan anggota timnya satu persatu.<p>

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah ada di sini!" seru Riko.

Kuroko melirik ke arah Kagami yang sepertinya kurang tidur.

"Lagi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Diamlah," balas Kagami malu.

Hinako hanya cekikikan mendengar jawaban Kagami. Tentu saja, karena setiap malam sebelum hari-H, Hinako selalu mengajak Kagami untuk berlatih bersamanya. Tambahkan juga fakta bahwa Kagami sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, dan hasilnya... lihat saja sendiri dari mata Kagami yang merah.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!"

**TBC**

**Er... apa cerita ini makin lama makin gaje?**

**HIEEE! Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena updatenya yang super duper lama banget sekaliii! DX**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya harap updatenya tidak akan lama seperti ini... saya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik cerita ini tiap kali ada kesempatan... m(_ _)m**

**Silakan review fic saya! Kritik, saran, apapun itu, silakan dimasukkan ke kotak review saya! Kecuali flames. Sampah seperti itu jangan dimasukkan ke kotak review! Jauh-jauh mendingan dari fic saya kalo ga suka ini fic.**

**Sedikit promosi... baca fic saya yang lain 'Please Marry Me!' ya! Terus saya juga udah bikin poll tentang fic itu. Dimohon partisipasi kalian semua~ :)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Sayonara,**

**Kuroko-Hinako**

**12/02/2015**


	5. Shinkyou vs Seirin

**Er... halo semuanya? *dilempar batu***

**M-Maafkan saya karena updatenya lama sekaliiii! *sembah sujud* Idenya lagi mandeg, ulangan di sekolah numpuk, try out yang ga ada abis-abisnya, bagaimana mungkin saya bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan fic ini?! *curcol***

_**A-Anyway**_**! Mari kita mulai saja chapter kelima dari LFWT (Love for the Wild Tiger) ini!**

**Disclaimer: KuroBas itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya cuma minjem bentar buat bikin fic gaje ini... - -;**

Setelah mereka berjalan selama beberapa saat, tim basket Seirin akhirnya sampai di gedung tempat Inter High dilaksanakan. Mereka pun segera melakukan pemanasan.

"Katanya Papa-_san_ punya tubuh yang tinggi, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Hinako, sambil memutar-mutar bola basket di ujung jarinya.

DUG

"OW!"

Mendengar kegaduhan tersebut, semua orang di lapangan basket itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kenapa di Jepang semuanya pendek sekali..." gerutu orang yang membuat kegaduhan tadi.

'Jadi ini orangnya ya...' pikir Hinako melihat orang yang sudah pasti akan menjadi lawannya nanti, 'Papa Mbaye Siki, hmm...? Dia memang tinggi...'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat!" seru Tanimura, kapten tim Shinkyou.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

"Kenapa kau cuma bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan lancar di saat-saat seperti ini?!"

Tanimura memarahi Papa lagi selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia bertanya pada Hyuuga.

"Kudengar kalian mengalahkan Kaijou, apa itu benar?"

"Yah, itu kan cuma _practice match_," jawab Hyuuga merendah.

"Wah... ternyata mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya ya?" komentar Tanimura dengan nada mengejek.

"Kaijou?" tanya Papa.

"Sekolah yang punya anggota _Kisedai_ itu lho! Yang kuceritakan padamu!" jelas Tanimura.

Kening Hyuuga mengerut, sedikit tersinggung _Kisedai_ dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu.

"Jadi... _Kisedai_ kalah?" tanya Papa, "padahal aku dipanggil ke sini untuk mengalahkan mereka. Ternyata mereka lemah ya..."

Hinako menyipitkan matanya.

"Ternyata Papa itu orang yang sombong ya..." bisiknya, mulutnya membentuk seringaian keji.

Papa berjalan melintasi lapangan, tapi ia menabrak sesuatu (atau seseorang?)

Karena ia tidak melihat siapapun di depannya, pemain pindahan Senegal itu celingak-celinguk dengan raut wajah bingung, sampai matanya menangkap Kuroko di depannya.

Papa -yang masih tidak tahu kalau Kuroko adalah pemain dari tim lawan, mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dengan mudah, "hei, anak kecil tidak boleh ada di lapangan."

Urat di kening Hinako menonjol. Kakak Kuroko itu kemudian mendekati Papa, dan menyodok perutnya. DENGAN KERAS.

"_ITTAI_!" Papa meringis kesakitan, dan otomatis, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Kuroko untuk mengusap-usap perutnya yang menjadi korban sodokan Hinako.

Hinako dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kuroko. Matanya memandang Papa dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ups, maaf," kata Hinako dengan nada dingin, "aku TIDAK sengaja menyodokmu, Papa-_san_."

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh ada di lapangan juga tahu!" kata Tanimura mendekati Hinako.

"Dan apa ada alasan kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Tanimura-_san_?" tanya Hinako, memicingkan matanya.

Tanimura sedikit berjengit melihat tatapan gadis itu.

"Sebelum kau bertanya, maka jawabannya ya, aku adalah pemain dari tim Seirin," kata Hinako, sambil mengangkat _shirt_ putihnya sedikit. Seragam Seirin bernomor 19 terlihat di baliknya.

Mata para pemain Shinkyou membelalak kaget.

"Dan kalau kau menganggap bahwa _otouto_ku di sini adalah anak kecil," Hinako memegang bahu Kuroko, "kalian salah besar. Dia ini juga pemain."

Papa terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mendengus.

"Jadi _Kisedai_ kalah dengan tim yang anggotanya adalah anak kecil dan perempuan?" komentarnya, "apa _Kisedai_ semuanya itu anak kecil?"

"Sombong sekali kau, Papa-_san_," kata Hinako, senyuman sadis sudah terbentuk di wajahnya, "_well_, itu bisa menjadi alasanku untuk menghancurkanmu nanti di pertandingan."

Semua orang mundur perlahan-lahan melihat senyum psikopat Hinako. Papa sendiri hanya mencibir, sebelum ia meninggalkan lapangan itu untuk ganti baju.

"_Nee-san_..." panggil Kuroko membuat Hinako menoleh, "sejujurnya aku juga kesal dipanggil anak kecil seperti itu."

Hinako tersenyum mendengar adiknya yang kesal itu.

"_I know, right_?" katanya sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.

"Ternyata ada juga bagian dari dirimu yang tidak suka kekalahan ya?" tanya Kagami menyeringai.

"_Ne_, Kagami-_san_, Tetsu-_otouto_." Hinako melepas _shirt_ putihnya, diikuti oleh yang lainnya, "bagaimana kalau kalian tunjukkan, bahwa kalau anak kecil marah itu bisa menyeramkan?"

"_Roger_!" seru Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh! Ayo kita hancurkan Shinkyou!" seru Hinako.

"_Nee-san_, sepertinya kata-kata 'hancurkan' itu terlalu vulgar."

"Eh... Hinako-_san_, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan..."

"Tapi memang itu niatku yang sebenarnya!"

Semua anggota tim Seirin _sweatdrop_ mendengar percakapan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah... ayo kita mulai pertandingan antara Shinkyou vs Seirin!" seru wasit pertandingan tersebut.<p>

"_Hai_!" seru semua pemain di lapangan.

"Lawan kita semuanya pendek-pendek..." gerutu Papa, "dan lagi, ada anak kecil _dan_ gadis sebagai cadangan?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Dan kami berdua bukan cadangan."

Papa berjengit kaget ketika melihat Kuroko dan Hinako di belakangnya.

"K-Kalian bukan cadangan?!" seru Papa.

"_Ne_, Papa-_san_. Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti meremehkan kami sebelum aku memotong lidahmu itu, hmm~?" Hinako tersenyum, tetapi semuanya hampir bisa melihat aura seorang _shinigami_ di belakang Hinako.

'_Perempuan memang benar-benar menakutkan kalau mereka marah!_' pikir semua orang.

Peluit dibunyikan, dan _tip-off_ pun dilakukan. Papa dan Kagami pun melompat tinggi, berusaha meraih si bola oranye itu.

Dan Papa yang tubuhnya memang lebih tinggi berhasil merebut bola itu.

"_Ah, sh*t_," umpat Hinako pelan melihat hal itu.

"_Nee-san_."

"Maaf, itu refleks."

'_Sialan_!' pikir Kagami.

Kagami pun langsung menghadang Papa yang bersiap-siap untuk memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring.

Tapi Papa bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menutupi pergerakannya, karena murid pindahan Senegal itu langsung melompat dengan santai dan melempar bola. Bola itu meluncur masuk ke dalam ring.

"_Ouch_. Poin pertama untuk Shinkyou," kata Hinako menatap angka 2 untuk Shinkyou yang tertera di papan angka.

"Jangan panik! Ayo kita serang balik mereka!" seru Hyuuga, sambil menerima bola operan dari Izuki.

Hyuuga pun mencoba untuk memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, tetapi Papa dengan mudah menangkap bola yang masih melayang itu.

'_N-NANI?! Dia bisa menggapainya dengan ketinggian seperti itu?!_' pikir Hyuuga kaget.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan, dengan skor sementara Shinkyou - Seirin, 8-3. Tetapi setelah itu, akurasi Papa kelihatannya mulai menurun.

'_Apa yang terjadi__?_' pikir Tanimura.

'_Ah, I see...' _pikir Hinako, '_rupanya selama ini, Riko-san menyuruh Kagami-san untuk berlatih meningkatkan _defense_nya dengan Mitobe-san..._'

'_Cara lain untuk membuat lawan tidak bisa memasukkan bola tidak hanya _block_... tetapi juga buat mereka meleset huh?_' Hinako tertawa kecil, '_betul-betul strategi yang pintar..._'

"_Otouto_, Kagami-_san_ keren juga ya sewaktu dia melawan Papa?" kata Hinako pada adiknya di sebelahnya, mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat pemuda berambut merah itu terus berusaha membuat Papa meleset.

"Menurutku biasa saja. Ngomong-ngomong _nee-san_, dari tadi kau sepertinya memperhatikan Kagami-_kun_ terus. Apa kau menyukainya?"

BLUSH

Wajah Hinako memerah.

"A-Aku belum tahu..." jawabnya, "aku belum tahu pasti."

Kuroko hanya memandang kakaknya saja sebelum ia kembali fokus ke pertandingan.

"Sheesh... apa-apaan ini?! Ini membuatku frustasi!" seru Papa jengkel, karena dari tadi _shoot_nya tidak ada satupun yang masuk.

"Kagami-_san_," Hinako mendekati Kagami.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau _block_ Papa-_san_ sekali lagi saja?" tanya Hinako, "aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk menunjukkan _skill_ku."

Kagami terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan itu padamu," ia menepuk bahu Hinako.

"Oke! Akan kupastikan poin Seirin akan mengejar Shinkyou."

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa saat, Papa bersiap-siap untuk menembak bola lagi, dan Kagami masih dengan setia berusaha mem-<em>block<em>nya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Biar bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak akan kalah!" Papa pun mulai melompat.

"Heh. Kena kau, Papa," kata Kagami sambil tersenyum.

PLAK

Memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Kuroko pun melakukan _steal_ dari belakang. Bola pun berhasil ditepis dari tangan Papa, dan langsung direbut Kuroko.

'_A-Apa?!_'

Kuroko pun melakukan _pass_ pada Hinako, dan bola itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di tangan Hinako.

"_Arigatou, otouto_!" seru Hinako sambil men-_dribble_ bola itu. Refleks, Tanimura mengejarnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencetak angka!" Tanimura mem-_block_ Hinako. Tapi gadis itu hanya menyeringai.

"_Bad move, _Tanimura-_san_. _Veeery bad move_," kata Hinako dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan. Posisi Tanimura yang berada dalam mode _defense_ itu dimanfaatkan Hinako untuk menunjukkan _skill_nya.

Para pemain lain, yang kalau ingin menembak bola pasti akan membungkuk terlebih dulu, kemudian melompat. Tapi tidak dengan Hinako. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, bola dipegang di atas kepalanya.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan, gadis itu menghantamkan bola itu ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga. Bola itu pun memantul, kemudian melambung tinggi, dan...

SRAK

Masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

Lapangan itu pun kemudian hening.

"EHHH?! SHOOT MACAM APA ITU?!" sampai ada seseorang yang berteriak, memecahkan keheningan itu.

"A-Apa-apaan _shoot_ itu?!"

"Mustahil!"

"Gadis itu mencetak tiga angka sekaligus?!"

"A-apa-apaan... _shoot_ tadi?!" tanya Kagami tak percaya, bahwa semudah itukah Hinako mencetak angka.

"_Reflection_," kata Kuroko, "dengan memantulkan bola basket sekuat tenaga ke lantai, _nee-san_ bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Dan akurasinya 100%."

Mata Kagami membelalak.

"_Nee-san_ menciptakan sendiri _skill_ itu, dan memaksimalkannya sendiri juga," jelas Kuroko lagi, "ia tidak pernah menggunakannya pada saat latihan, makanya yang tahu _skill_ ini hanya aku dan _Kisedai_ yang lain. Walaupun para _Kisedai_ lain tidak tahu kalau pemilik _skill _ini adalah _nee-san_."

Hinako menatap Tanimura yang masih memandang ke arah ring basket dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Setelah pertandingan ini berakhir," kata Hinako mencuri perhatian kapten tim Shinkyou itu, "katakan pada Papa-_san_ kalau kesombongannya bisa menjadi senjataku untuk menghancurkan kalian semua."

Tanimura sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan gadis psikopat di depannya ini.

* * *

><p>Kuroko kembali menggunakan <em>Misdirection<em>nya untuk merebut bola dari pemain Shinkyou.

Kagami menangkap bola itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan _dunk_.

'_Kagami-san keren sekali_~!' dalam hati Hinako ber-_fangirling_ ria melihat pemain Seirin bernomor 10 itu kembali melakukan _dunk_.

_Quarter_ pertama pun berakhir dengan skor 8-23 untuk Seirin.

"Kuroko-_kun_. Untuk sementara, kamu akan digantikan ya!" kata Riko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Kagami-_san_..." panggil Hinako.

"Nanti setelah pertandingan... er... umh..." wajah Hinako memerah, "m-mau makan bersamaku di Maji Burger tidak? Kutraktir."

Beberapa pemain Seirin yang lain tersedak -entah tersedak ludah mereka sendiri atau air- mendengar itu.

"Wau, Hinako-_san_ mengajak Kagami kencan?!"

"Kagami beruntung sekali!"

"Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil~" begitulah isi bisik-bisikan itu, sayangnya baik Kagami maupun Hinako tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh... boleh," jawab Kagami, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hinako menghela napasnya yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"E-eh, tapi itu kalau kita menang lho! Kalau kita menang, baru kutraktir! K-Kalau kalah ya bayar sendiri-sendiri!" kata Hinako.

"Hah?! Tentu saja kita akan menang Hinako-_san_! Lihat saja nanti!" kata Kagami, tersenyum lebar.

Sekali lagi wajah Hinako memanas. Gadis itu pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

_Break _pun dinyatakan selesai. Sebelum Hinako bisa turun ke lapangan, Kuroko menahan tangannya.

"_Nee-san_," panggil pemuda berekspresi datar itu.

"Ya _otouto_?"

"Kau yakin kau benar-benar akan mentraktir Kagami-_kun_? Dia kalau sekali makan bisa sampai 20 _cheeseburger_ lho."

Wajah Hinako memucat.

Oh, Hinako. Tidakkah kau sadar kau baru saja membahayakan uang-uang yang ada di dalam dompetmu itu? Bersiaplah untuk terancam bangkrut, nak.

**TBC**

**Akhrinya selesai juga! *tepar***

**Review-reviewnya ditunggu ya~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Sayonara,**

**Kuroko-Hinako **

**07/03/2015**


End file.
